Comfort
by LifelessEspada
Summary: Ling Xiaoyu loses her grandfather and she needes Jin Kazama to help her. Once finding Wang the romance starts from there.
1. Nightmare

**This is my 2****nd**** fanfic please comment :D Tekken does not belong to me.**

**Xiao turned to face Jin. Would she fight the one she loves. Jin was already in his fighting pose staring at her. That warm milky gaze sent chills down her spine. **

"**C'mon Xiao," Jin paused "Is something wrong?"**

"**Oh um, no." she herself was now in her peacock pose. He charged at her and kneed her in the stomach. Blood came pouring down her mouth. Jin kicked her face. She couldn't move. She was stricken with fear. She screamed. But it was like Jin just blocked out the sound.**

**She felt cold hands shaking her. **

"**Xiao, Xiao" her grandfather called her name with concern, "I heard you screaming ."**

"**It was just a nightmare." she shook her head, then wiped the sleepiness from her eyes. Her palms were soaked in sweat. "Sorry grandpa -" she started ,then Wang put his hand on her shoulder "I can't blame you the tournament is coming up in five weeks. You still have time Xiao." he wrapped his arms around her for comfort. She started to cry, " Grandfather I don't know what to do." she started to sob harder "Jin's gonna be there." **

"**I'm sorry Xiao," He gave her a comforting glance, " you'll do fine."**

**She hugged him before he left. On the other side of the house she heard her grandpa scream " Oh my back!" She chuckled but warmth of her Grandfather being by her side all the way. She looked at her clock, 1:00 a.m. in the morning. 'Wow' she thought it's late better go back to sleep tomorrow is the last day of school. The summer breezes, training with her Grandfather this would probably be the most stressful summer ever cause of the tournament is coming. She laid her head down on her incredibly soft pillow.**

**Jin's face…..the horns, the mark ,the wings. she screamed. Then she felt a hand pierced her chest. She laid there dying with his face looming over her. Not even paying attention to her pain. **

**She jolted forward, her neck was so cramped. She rubbed her neck. Pain shot up her arms and neck. She thought 'Maybe I can stay out cause of my neck because I just don't feel good today' although she really wanted to talk to Jin she felt really bad. 'Hmm maybe afterwards I can see him after school.' She thought.**

**She knocked on her grandfathers door…it opened without anyone opening it.**

"**Grandfather!"**


	2. Missing

**This is my 2****nd**** chapter can't believe I made it this far ****J **

**When Xiao opened the door, her grandfather wasn't there.**

"**Grandpa," Xiao tossed the pillows and covers everywhere "where are you?"**

**Then she saw his window was left open . The cool breeze brushed against her cheek.**

"**No, no, no!" Tears streamed down her soft cheek, "Grandpa" she whispered.**

**Her white pajamas were swaying with the wind. She looked down to see a broken picture of her and Wang.**

**She picked it up and held it although the broken glass pierced her chest. **

**Panda was sitting at the doorway. Xiaoyu looked at panda, then pet her on the head. Panda looked up at Xiao sympathy clouded those big brownish eyes. **

"**Oh Panda, what am I gonna do?"**

**Panda knew what she meant, but she couldn't speak…. she was an animal. She just snuggled close to Xiaoyu. Panda felt tears soaking in her fur. Panda was powerless to help her. The tournament was a month away. They had to find Wang before anything started. **

**Xiaoyu decided she would call the police and report a missing grandfather. How would they believe that 'a missing old man' they would just laugh at her. Since school ends tomorrow it's pointless to go. She could spend her time at home looking for the possible places he could be.**

**It was now 6:00, school would start in an hour. So it's settled she wasn't going. 'Okay let's see…where could he be right now. Sweat was running down her face. This was a time of action not sitting around thinking of where he could be. But where would she start looking first?**

**She pondered for endless hours it seemed but to no avail. She thought of absolutely nothing. Her grandfather had such back problems he really didn't go anywhere but the grocery store, although he did compete in the last tournament, King Of Iron Fist Tournament 5, does Kazuya have something to do with this.**

**She vowed that she would get Kazuya for the pain and misery he caused Jin. She clutched her right fist. **

"**It has to be Kazuya, Panda. I have a feeling."**

**It was now 7:00 p.m. 'Wow' she thought 'time fly's by fast.'**

"**I've got to find Jin." **

**She promised herself that she would find her grandfather no matter how long it took.**

**It wasn't going to be dark until it was at least 8:40 p.m. She ran down the path that lead from her house. (or whatever you wanna call it). Then she took a turn onto the sidewalk. She bumped into somebody that sent her flying backwards…..**


End file.
